


A Show for a Rainy Afternoon

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Voyeurism, Wincestiel - Freeform, implied wincestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enjoys the view while Sam and Castiel jerk each other off in front of the car. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show for a Rainy Afternoon

The car’s horn echoed down the trail; Sam and Castiel ran in the rain, splashing through the quickly gathering mud puddles. They  _were_  hiking, but stopped by the river where it was just beautiful, little brooks and mossy rocks and they sat down for a while. Sam ate an apple. Cas talked about fish until Sam fell asleep in his lap. He woke up to the twin discomforts of Dean laying on the horn in the parking lot, and the rain beating down and now they were careening down the trail.

"Why didn’t you wake me up?" Sam asked, half-breathless, glancing back at Castiel.

"You looked peaceful?" Cas offered, and then shook his head, stopping just as they approached the entrance. "No, you were…making these noises."

Sam stopped too, breath quickly returning along with a passing memory of some sensual dream or other, nothing clear beyond flesh and warmth and grabbing and rubbing and he felt his cheeks flush pinker. “Uh, the noises were…I had a sex dream, I guess,” he muttered, raking his hand through his wet hair, starting to walk towards the car.

"Really?" Cas followed close behind him, tugging one soggy sleeve. "What was it about?"

"Sex?" Sam spun around in front of the Impala,  _so_  not wanting to have this conversation in the car. The horn started again but Sam held up a finger and Dean clipped it off right away. 

"Of course, but…" Cas moved in closer, squinting against the raindrops, head tilting in interest and the tiniest smile on his lips, the kind that always made Sam want to grab his face and kiss the breath out of him. "Was I in it?"

Sam couldn’t honestly remember; the dream faded as fast as he’d remembered it but the feeling remained, a drifting, pleasant arousal in his gut that left him unexpectedly half-hard and the still-peaceful sleepy haze in his head, and he nodded anyway. “Probably, it’s kind of vague?”

"Hmm," Cas hummed low, taking another step forward, pressing against Sam, winding his arms around his back. "I could attempt to refresh your memory?"

"Cas," Sam smirked, shaking the rain out of hair as much as he could, "It’s raining. And…I think…" He glanced towards the front seat and barely made eye contact with his brother before looking back away.

"He  _is_  watching,” Castiel confirmed in a low murmur, without so much as a look at Dean. “He likes watching.”

Something about the way Cas said it ran a shudder through Sam’s spine, made him narrow his eyes down at Cas and grab his coat, hauling him a little closer. “And you like him watching? Feels like you do.”

Sam was close enough to jam a leg between Cas’s, to rub his big thigh against the obvious bulge in Cas’s pants, to feel the breath punch out of him at the same time. When he didn’t answer, Sam ducked down and kissed him hard, puling him closer at the same time.

"Anyone," Cas huffed, quickly rutting again Sam’s big thigh all fast and efficient, "Anyone watching is…"

"It’s good, right?" Sam finished for him, smirking slightly but not unkindly, right against Cas’s mouth, trapping their humid breath together. "Yeah, I like it too, see?" He ground up against Cas, one big hand slipping between them and catching on his zipper, fisting his dick out quick and rubbing it up against Cas. He didn’t even look around, the whole world narrowed down to the hot press of Cas against him and the rain sheeting down their faces. 

Cas panted against Sam’s mouth, eyes flickering between his face, his dick, back again. “Are we..really doing this?”

"Yeah, Cas, c’mon, get your dick out, want everyone to see us." Everyone  _was_ limited to the one car in front of them but that was okay, it could work, it was working, and Sam could never resist the dirty talk, letting it spill effortlessly out of his mouth while Cas fumbled with his pants. “Bet you’re all wet already, huh? Get so  _messy_ _,_ angel, lemme see, gonna jerk us off together, Cas, you want that?”

Cas didn’t say much, a groan stuttering in his throat when Sam wrapped his hand around his dick, jammed them both together and rubbed all slick and slow, stroking up and down with his mouth slacked open. 

It was so hot between them, like sauna humid, the rain making everything so easy and Sam couldn’t help himself, had to speed up his fist while he stared down at their dicks pressed together, his head resting against Cas’s forehead, hair falling like a curtain around their faces. Even out in the open, even fucking  _performing_ , it was tight and intimate and close, mouths catching each other’s noises, swallowing them up. 

It was  _fast_  too, Sam’s big hand blurring with speed because he couldn’t wait, not with Cas making those needy little whines against his lips, vibrating deep against his tongue, his hands fisted into Sam’s damp jacket and tugging desperately. 

"Wanna fuck you for real, so everyone can see," Sam growled, his hand squeezing, slowed down for a few seconds just to focus on Cas twitching and leaking, to slow him down so they could finish together. 

"Sam - yes," Cas gritted his teeth together, hips humping up uselessly since Sam’s hand was controlling the whole thing. 

"Yeah? Like that? Bend you over in a parking lot, or maybe I’ll make you ride my dick in some bar, yeah? Big booth in the back, turn you around to face everyone, so  _everyone_  can fucking see how much you love it, how hard you like it.”

Sam sped up again, finally,  _had_  to because he was losing it, squeezing tight around them, breakneck and twitchy and Cas had his eyes shut, had one hand tugging Sam’s dripping hair, jaw clenching, so tell-tale ready to pop that he couldn’t even make noise anymore.

But Sam could talk through anything. “Get so noisy with my cock in your ass though,” he panted out, watching Cas strain against him, feeling all that precome slick between their dicks. “Have to gag you, huh? Clamp my fucking hand over your mouth you don’t make a big fucking scene? Maybe stuff my fingers in there so you got something to suck on while you-“

Cas groaned loud enough to interrupt, tugging desperate at Sam’s hair and spilling all over Sam’s hand, all over his jacket and onto the wet ground. Sam didn’t stop moving, speeding fast even as Cas twitched and whined with over-sensitivity. 

"Gonna fuck you fucking everywhere now,  _fuck_ ,” Sam promised in a rush, low and rough, mashing his mouth against Cas’s, shoving his tongue inside his mouth while he came too, in a copious flood over his fist and onto Cas’s dick and when he looked down to survey the mess, he twitched again, leaking out more come until he was  _so_  done too, until the heat of Cas against him was even too much. 

They stood wrapped together for a few calm seconds, racing breaths coming down, jizz dripping, mixing with the rain on their coats, with the puddles on the ground. They both jumped when the windshield wipers squeaked on in front of them, and Sam saw Dean red-faced and fumbling by the dashboard, looked back at Cas and laughed low against his mouth.

The heat started to dissipate fast though, and they both shivered a little as they righted themselves, took their time tumbling into the backseat.

Dean glared at Sam in the rear view. “You two are fucking - “

"Shut up, you liked it," Sam shot back, shrugging his totally messed up jacket off and reaching for Cas’s too. "You totally got off on it too."

Dean narrowed his eyes and shifted in his seat a little, glancing away and driving too fast out of the little parking lot, rain-soaked gravel crunching and flying. “Shut up.”

Sam rolled his eyes and Cas tugged him close in the back seat, nuzzling all damp against him. Sam ruffled his wet hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I believe there’s a good view from the front seat, Dean," Cas said, already shifting and undoing Sam’s pants again.

Sam chuckled, let Cas do whatever he wanted, and outright grinned at his brother’s wide, flickering gaze in the mirror.


End file.
